Me, my son, and my son's boyfriend
by twice the rogue
Summary: Little snippets of Klaine cuteness and some nice father and son moments with splatters of awkwardness.From Burt's point of view mainly. It starts in the original song episode and works the way through summer to season three.


My first Glee fic, it's Klaine, from Kurt, Blaine and Burt's view but mostly Burt's. This chapter is sort of a introduction but the other chapters will be like little snippets of Klaine cuteness and some nice father and son moments with splatters of awkwardness. It starts in the original song episode and works the way through summer. Hopefully it will catch up to season three in time for the first time episode.

Rated T.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or glee, and I am not making a profit off of them.

* * *

><p><span>Me, my son, and my son's boyfriend.<span>

Chapter one: The boyfriend

When my first wife died I was terrified. I had lost a part of myself, the best part. The woman I had expected to grow old with, the woman I had loved. She had been everything to me. And she had died. Leaving me with Kurt; I loved the boy. I had held him in my arms as a baby and rocked him to sleep. I had heard his first words, though I hadn't understood them. I had even tried to teach him to play catch and when he had started crying because his pants had got muddy I had allowed him to paint my fingernails hot pink. But he had taken after his mother, his gentle and sweet nature, his love of singing and his quick wit. They had a connection that seemed to reach beyond that of a doting mother and child. When she had died, true I was comforted by the parts of her that remained in Kurt. But that comfort didn't come to later. I was all Kurt had left; I was in mourning because I had lost my love, my partner. But Kurt, he had lost everything because a mother is everything to a child, the whole world. I just wanted to say sorry to him, sorry that I was all he had left. Sorry that I wasn't her. Like I said, I was terrified.

Things are good now though. Despite my fears my son is growing into a good man, a very fashion concerned, make up, shoe and vogue loving man. Who sings like Barbra Streisand and sometimes looks like his just escaped from a bad drag show or an enchanted chocolate factory or the 1840's. But a good man none the less, moral and sweet and intelligent and strong, so very strong. The things he has put up with in his life, his mothers death, having to spend a lot of time alone from a young age, all that bullying. I can not believe how strong he is. I think I lucked out as far as sons are concerned. Some men might be irritated by having a gay son, treat them differently. Some might even kick them out of the house. But I am proud of Kurt. Proud of the man he is growing into.

So, now he's dating. I know he's dating. Today I was walking down the stairs as he just came thorough the door. He was fresh from school having stayed behind to do homework. I could instantly tell something had happened, something good for once. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes (so like his mothers) were wide and although I was standing right in front of him he did not see me. He raised his fingers to his lips which were quirked up in a smile.

"Kurt." I said waking him up from whatever happy teenage dream he was dreaming.

His eyes flickered to me in shock as if he were surprised to see me.

"You alright son?"

"yes." He said breathlessly as if he'd been running. "Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

I wasn't going to take that. I wanted to know when something was going right in my son's life. I wanted to be involved in his life and to know if he comes in with a silly smile on his face what's the cause of it.

"Come on." I said squeezing his shoulder as I walked past him into the front room. "Come talk to me."

He followed without commenting, for once. I sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me. He rested his bag delicately on the floor next to him and perched on the edge of the seat as if ready to jump up at any moment.

"You're not going to try and give me the talk again are you because I have to say once was probably enough for now, for the rest of m life even."

"No." I said slowly. "I want to know why you look like the cat that ate the canary then discovered there was an ostrich in the back yard."

Kurt smiled widely and looked down shyly his cheeks blushing again. I could always tell when my son was embarrassed, I'd never seen a boy blush in the way he did but then he did have strangely pale skin like his mothers.

"Blaine... kissed me."

I felt my eyebrows head for my (admittedly receding) hairline. For a moment I didn't know what to say. I mean.. what do you say? It's not the gay thing but my son was eighteen and blushing like a girl over getting kissed by a guy and wow I just confused myself.

"That's.. good."

"Yeah, it's good Dad."

"So, uh.. you guys are more than friends now? Like.. going steady?"

"Yes. I think we are. I hope we are. Oh my gaga, should I have asked?"

"Wow. Slow down, stop panicking. I am sure that you will have that conversation soon and that he'll want to be your..boyfriend."

" You really think?"

"Yeah, sure I do. "

Kurt made an excited little squeal and stood up.

"So uh.. if you are ever in a situation again when he's too drunk or something to be driving home he sleeps on the couch and not in your bed."

Kurt stared at me and rested his hands on his hips.

"I got it Dad. Jeez."

Then he strut out of the room.

I let out a deep breath of air and flung myself back on the couch. My son had a boyfriend.

I can't decide if I like the kid or not. A part of me immediately says not to because he's a teenage boy and Kurt, well he goes for things with his whole heart. He loves with his whole heart. I'm scared for him, scared this boy will hurt him. I'm Scared that two teenage boys are just going to use each other tear each other apart. Something tells me that I should trust him though. He had the guts to come and tell me to give Kurt 'the talk' and he put forwards his argument in a mature manner. He seemed to really care for Kurt. Care enough to want to be sure he didn't fall into a bad situation at least. And he seemed a respectable enough young man, he liked football, and knew his way around cars. It couldn't be too bad, right? My son has a boyfriend. I good lord this is going to bring a whole lotta situations I'm not sure how to handle.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

So, I'm guessing the next one might be prom night? Not entirely sure will have to scout through my season two dvds to see if anything comes up before that. I know that the third or fourth one is going to be flashes from Kurt and Blaine in a heavy make out session with a rude interruption.


End file.
